


take a picture, it'll last longer.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, let them be in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: bertie and harold's first official date on cambridge grounds.
Relationships: Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 6





	take a picture, it'll last longer.

Bertie smiled, and walked out of his rooms. Harold had asked him out on a formal date, since practically all of Maudlin was empty except for the two of them. 

It was a surprise, but Bertie hated surprises. All Harold had given him as context was a time and a place. 

When he reached the open fields of Maudlin, he noticed Harold sitting there, simply soaking in the sun. 

“Surprise, love.” He mumbled, just as Bertie came to stand over him. 

“Do your senses tingle whenever I’m around or something of the sort?”

“I’d say so, yes.” He opened his eyes to look at Bertie, who sat down next to him. He grinned, wide, and Bertie laughed, feeling his emotions bubble to the surface. Harold looked over at him with those dark eyes he had completely fallen in love with, and Bertie wanted to faint. 

“You look so damn adorable when you smile, Bertie.” he muttered, laying back down on the cold, dew-covered Cambridge grass, the cold English sun glaring down on him. Bertie couldn’t say anything, because all he could think to do was stare. Stare at the man he had desperately become smitten with. 

“Says you, Mukherjee.” And he leaned down so that their faces were only an inch away. Harold opened his eyes again, and Bertie realised just how beautifully dark they were. He wanted to get lost in them, the same way he gets lost in the winding hallways of Maudlin from time to time, and Harold pulled him down into a kiss. 

They both laughed. 

“Quit playing around, romantic.” Harold mock chided. He sat up and put on his gold-rimmed glasses. Bertie had always noticed how they seemed to frame his face perfectly, the way they would go perfectly against his long dark locks that would fall into his face from time to time, and Bertie would smile and push them out of his eyes. They also seemed to compliment his dark skin, which Bertie loved.

The other boys at Cambridge would laugh at Harold, call him horrid things Bertie wanted to punch them for. 

“Staring at me? Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Bertie just grinned. “Only if you posed.” 

Harold mockingly struck a pose, and Bertie blushed. “God, I love you.”

Harold paused for a moment, and so did Bertie. Had he said something wrong?

“Luckily I love you too, or else this whole ordeal would’ve been horridly awkward.” Bertie snorted and kissed Harold again. 

“Shut up, dickhead. Don’t let it go to your head.”


End file.
